


Fall

by silent_bard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampire AU, unnamed character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: Eli ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. He normally took the bus home, but it was late and he had already missed the last one. It had been a rough day running statistical analyses for the mines his company had recently acquired. His mother had always told him a walk and some fresh air could do a world of good. It looked like he would get to find out. He could call a car but it was a nice evening, and his muscles could use the stretch anyway after being in a chair all day. He paused to take a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and clear his mind. He had to admit that did feel better.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Revakah for the awesome beta

Eli ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. He normally took the bus home, but it was late and he had already missed the last one. It had been a rough day running statistical analyses for the mines his company had recently acquired. His mother _had_ always told him a walk and some fresh air could do a world of good. It looked like he would get to find out. He could call a car but it was a nice evening, and his muscles could use the stretch anyway after being in a chair all day. He paused to take a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and clear his mind. He had to admit that did feel better. Maybe he’d stop off for a coffee, too.

He started walking, admiring the fall leaves in the streetlights along his way, when he heard a noise from the alley he had just passed.

The alley was dark with two dumpsters on either side, and closed off by buildings on three sides. It was about as dirty as you’d expect for an alley with broken bottles and trash that didn’t quite make into the dumpsters laying around, and he was pretty sure that frothy spot at the back corner was puke. He looked around to try and find the source of the noise. He spotted a guy lying down by one of the dumpsters and ran to him. 

There was a bar in the building to the right, and Eli was worried the guy may have gotten into a drunken fight. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had seen it happen, even if it was still a bit early for that kind of thing. “Hey buddy? If you can hear me, I’m going to turn you over to make sure you’re okay.” He barely held back a scream as he did. The guy’s face was extremely pale and had an expression of pure terror on it. The mouth pulled grotesquely wide. Eli felt for a pulse but already knew he wouldn’t find it. He shakily fumbled around for his phone and dialed 911. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

What the hell was he supposed to say?! There’s a clearly murdered dead guy here? He’s never been this fucking scared in his life? That it literally looked like this guy was scared to death? He tried several times to say any or all of this, but nothing was coming out but a strained gasping sound. Finally, he found enough of a voice to talk. “A body, there’s a body. I don’t know…” Eli just sort of trailed off. His mind just wouldn’t let him talk anymore. He backed up against the wall on the other side of the alley, and… just stood there. He didn’t even notice his phone drop out of his hand. 

Suddenly two cops were there. When the hell did that happen? One was walking toward the body with a gun in his hand. The other was talking to him. 

“Can you tell me your name, sir?” the cop asked. He was younger than the other one. A little too excited to be here too. Must be new. Wait, he asked me a question. What was it? Name! He wanted to know my name.

“I… It’s Eli V… Vanto, offi… officer,” Eli stammered out. He forcibly looked at the young officer. Anything to keep his eyes off that body, and get his mind working right again. The guy was nodding his head and writing some things down in his notepad. 

“Alright, Mr. Vanto. Can you tell me what happened?” 

"I was just... just walking by when I heard something. It sounded like a scuffle. I looked over and saw a guy laying there. I thought he might need some help. Like he passed out or some... something. I went over, but..." He paused for a breath, passing a hand over his pale, worn face. 

"He was dead."

"Alright Eli. Is it okay if I call you Eli?" Eli nodded. "You're doing fine, Eli. Just a few more questions and you can rest your feet, okay?” the cop asked, clearly trying to calm Eli down with the “we’re all friends here” approach. “ What did you do after you checked on the man?" 

"I tried turning him over, and I saw that _face_." He shuddered. "That's when I called 911." 

"Okay, good. You did good Eli." He gestured for Eli to follow him. "I'm going to have you sit in the police car now while we wait for the ambulance and more help to arrive. I’m going to be right over there with my partner getting the crime scene marked off. Just yell if you need anything or if you remember anything, okay?” He waited for a nod before continuing. “Once the detectives get here, they may have a few questions for you too. I need you to stick around a little bit longer for me. Can you do that, Eli?" Eli felt himself nodding again. More questions? About what? It’s not like he had really seen anything. How horrified he had been, maybe? How that dead guy’s face would haunt his nightmares for days if not months?

He had to focus on something else. He vaguely looked around at the buildings, not really noticing anything in particular. Until he looked as far up the fire escape of the right building as the car frame allowed, and saw a man standing there. It was too dark to see much, but he was definitely wearing some expensive-looking grey wool coat that went just to his knees. He was going to yell for one of the cops, but when he looked back, the man was gone. Maybe he’d imagined it. It had been a stressful day both before and after the body. 

Focusing on the surroundings obviously wasn’t helping, so maybe a distraction would. He could check his texts; maybe play some mindless game until the detectives get here. He reached down for his phone only to find it was gone. He looked back up just in time to see a pretty 30s something woman with a rather harsh haircut holding his phone up to him. “Looking for this?” She waggled the phone in front of him. 

“Y.. yes. Sorry, I must have dropped it earlier,” he stammered, not quite making eye contact. 

She handed him the phone, and then introduced herself as Detective Pryce. She had a partner but Eli couldn’t really remember his name. Some rather boring looking guy who was trying way too hard to look important. Pryce didn’t have to try. She had the bearing of a caged tiger. Thank god she wasn’t on his trail. Whoever this killer was, they were in for a hell of a ride with her on their ass. 

* * *

Detective Pryce did indeed have a few questions for Eli as the other officer said she would. That officer had failed to inform Eli, however, that a few questions would actually turn out to be a car ride to the station, a seat in an interrogation room and two hours of questioning about everything from what he was doing in the city to why he _happened_ to be in that alleyway. He knew they were just being thorough, but it had been a rough day. He quickly lost patience and was barely holding back the sarcasm by the end of it all. 

It was dark by the time Eli got out of the police station. He considered walking home, but the idea of passing another alley at this time of night- or any time for the foreseeable future really- sent a shiver up his spine. No, that wasn’t going to happen. He knew it was just paranoia but he would still feel better getting a ride anyway. He got out his phone and called for a car. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Eli looked up… and froze.

Standing across the street clothed in darkness was a man in a grey wool coat. Eli wanted to scream and run but his feet wouldn’t budge. Dammit! This was the second time today he had frozen up like this. He heard a door shut nearby and found his voice again. “Hey officer! That guy across the street!” Eli yelled and pointed to where the man in the grey coat had been. The cop looked over there and then back at Eli.

”What guy?” he asked with a rather confused and slightly irritated look on his face.

Eli looked, and sure enough there was no one there. “Um. Sorry. I thought I saw something.” For what felt like the hundredth time, Eli passed a shaky hand over his face. He had to get ahold of himself.

When the car finally dropped him off at home, he went straight up to his apartment and fumbled around for his keys. His hands were still shaking so badly he was having trouble getting the key in the lock, and managed to drop them twice, cursing loudly both times. Once he was safely inside, Eli went straight to his room and collapsed on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli was taking his doctor’s advice and trying to put the whole incident behind him. But damn was that hard to do when he still couldn’t handle walking home, or when he could swear he saw the shadow of… someone? something?... out of the corner of his eye.

Eli was taking his doctor’s advice and trying to put the whole incident behind him. But damn was that hard to do when he still couldn’t handle walking home, or when he could swear he saw the shadow of… someone? something?... out of the corner of his eye. 

Still. He was trying. He ponied up for the extra expense of a taxi ride home every night, making sure to schedule pickup for exactly when he stepped out of the building. His doctor had wanted him to try walking with a friend or coworker, but he didn't feel he was ready for that yet. It had only been a couple months.

He didn’t wake up as many times at night now. That could be considered improvement. The dead man’s face would probably be burned in his retinas for ages, but at least he was finally giving Eli a couple of nights peace.

His doctor said all he needed was time and patience. He could do that.

______________________________________________________________________________

Six months later, Eli found himself sitting alone at home trying to get into some b-rated Netflix movie and relax. It wasn’t a bad movie, probably. He just couldn’t get his mind off work. Deadlines were coming up and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to finish his report on their latest acquisition on time.

He sighed and put in for some delivery. If a movie didn’t work, maybe his favorite food would.

An hour later, he was practically inhaling dinner when he heard something fall behind him. He turned to see what had happened, and nearly screamed as he hurled his garlic fries at the blue skinned stranger standing behind his couch.

He didn’t have any weapons, but the kitchen was only a few steps to his right and the stranger would have to run around or jump over the couch to get to him. He immediately jumped into action, taking the short distance in a few quick strides. He was just reaching for the knife block when he felt a disturbingly cold hand wrap around his wrist.

“How the hell..” Eli began to ask.

“I am faster than a human such as yourself,” the stranger said. “The more I see of you Eli Vanto, the more fascinated I become.” 

“The more you see...? Who the hell are you?! And why are you in my house?!” Eli demanded.

“I am the one you interrupted in the alley many months ago,” the stranger said. He locked eyes with Eli, almost like he was waiting for something. It was easy to see how red his eyes were like this. Their piercing gaze sent a small shiver down Eli’s back.

“The one…?” Eli paled. “You mean you’re the murderer,” he stated. “So, what? You’ve come to finish the job? Get rid of witnesses? I saw what you did to that man. He looked like he’d been scared to death.” 

The stranger let go of Eli. He could probably tell that Eli wasn’t going to run anymore. To be honest, he was too damn mad to run now. The nerve of this guy!

“Heart attack, yes,” the stranger said. He placed one blue hand on his chin, lost in thought. The next words came out almost as if he had not meant them for Eli but rather himself. “That tends to happen when I sneak up on humans, especially ones with weak hearts.” He gave Eli a barely there smile. “Though I can say with utmost certainty that your reaction was… unique. I would like to add, however, that garlic has no effect on vampires.”

Eli could  _ feel  _ his eyes grow impossibly wide. This guy’s kidding, right? He chuckled softly despite his shock, or maybe because of it. “Everyone knows vampires aren’t real. Besides, if you’re a vampire, how could you get into my place without an invitation?” 

Eli doubted this lunatic had even noticed how they were now standing about two steps back already. A couple more and he could get his phone off the arm of the couch. He wasn’t sure if he could dial 911 behind his back, but he was sure as hell going to try. All he needed was to stall and keep backing away from this guy, which was something he very much wanted to do right now.

The stranger laughed. “That is indeed one of the many falsehoods told of our species. It may even have appeared that way. We do have manners, and it is often polite to wait to be invited into a home. However, it is not necessary.” He raised an eyebrow as Elii took another tentative step back. “If you are planning to reach your phone, be aware that I will use force to restrain you if I must.”

Eli sighed. So much for that. He stopped moving and stood as tall as he could. “Fine. Do what you came to do then.” He may not be the bravest or strongest man, but he could at least look his killer in the eye and fight with everything he had.

“I do not wish to hurt you, Eli. As I said, you fascinate me. I wish only to befriend you, and learn more about humans from you. I am afraid I have led a somewhat sheltered life. My brother prefers to live apart from humanity. Aside from feedings, I have had little opportunity to study them.”

Eli snorted. “Really? Is that how you seem to know my name? And how you’ve been following me? Don’t think I didn’t notice a shadow just barely hanging out at the edge of my peripheral vision.” Eli paused. “If we’re going to be friends, shouldn’t I at least know your name?”

Another tiny smile. If it weren’t on the face of a killer and possible vampire, Eli would find it cute. “I do know your name. I was still in the alley when you spoke with the police if you’ll recall. The few times I’ve been out to see you were all hunting trips. Not all mine, of course. I volunteered to take others of my family out as often as I could get away with. My brother still has his doubts, but he would not risk my exile to voice them.” He looked at Eli for a moment, considering. “My name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo, but you may call me Thrawn.” 

Thrawn extended his hand. Eli stared at it for a minute before shaking hands. He knew it might be the dumbest thing he’s done, but he is kind of curious. If Thrawn really is a vampire, he really would like to know more about them. Though, he’s not sure if Thrawn would be willing to admit to anything. From the sound of his brief explanation, his people don’t seem too thrilled about humans, and Thrawn may not be willing to tell him anything this brother of his would disapprove of.

“Fine,” Eli said, still holding Thrawn’s hand firmly. He was trying to squeeze hard enough to be intimidating, but Thrawn was clearly the stronger one here. “I’ll tell you about humans, but I expect you to behave yourself. No eating humans in my neighborhood.” He emphasized that last part.

Thrawn chuckled, and nodded his agreement.

Eli gestured to the couch, as he picked his phone up. He saw Thrawn tense. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I just need to call in another order of garlic fries, seeing as how my last order got ruined.” He gave Thrawn a sharp look as the... man? vampire?... sat stiffly on the other side of the couch.

Eli ran his hand nervously through his hair. What had he just gotten himself into?


End file.
